Suits Indonesian Translate
by isfa.id
Summary: Kibum dan Kyuhyun pergi membeli pakaian atas permintaan Leeteuk. Apa yang lucu, dari rencana sang leader saat ini? Sebuah Fanfic Super Junior - Kibum/Kyuhyun


Tittle : Suits

Author : **EastSeaFishy** (Jadi ini bukan FF buatanku)

FF ini dipublis sama authornya tanggal 17-08-10, aku cuma menterjemahkan dan mempublishnya ulang.

Terima kasih buat **EastSeaFishy** a.k.a authornya yang sudah ngasih izin ke aku buat nerjemahin dan mempublishnya, terima kasih.

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam terjemahannya, karena aku juga tidak terlalu bisa bahasa Inggris, ini juga udah dibantu sama mbah Google, hehe… ^^

Akhir kata, selamat membaca…

Oh ya, kalo mau baca yg aslinya bisa buka di sini - **http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6248694/1/**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Aku bukan pemilik orang dalam cerita ini, atau Super Junior. Aku hanya pemilik cerita. *Sobbles*<p>

Kibum dan Kyuhyun pergi membeli pakaian atas permintaan Leeteuk. Apa yang lucu, dari rencana sang leader saat ini? KiHyun

* * *

><p>Kibum berjalan menyusuri jalan, menatap sosok tinggi di sampingnya. Kenapa Leeteuk menugaskan Kyuhyun untuk menemani dan membantunya membeli pakaian, di luar pemikirannya.<p>

Kibum dan Kyuhyun masuk ke toko pakaian yang besar dengan semangat, tidak menyadari sekelompok orang menyelinap di belakang mereka.

Kibum memilih setelan jas secara acak dari rak. Dia mensejajarkannya ke tubuhnya.

"Ini bagaimana Kyuhyunnie?"

"Hm... aku rasa itu agak terlalu biru. Cobalah yang putih?"

Kibum mengangguk dan berjalan ke bagian jas putih. Mengambil satu dari rak, dia mensejajarkannya ke tubuhnya.

"Yang ini?"

"Mungkin putih bukan ide yang baik. Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba yang cokelat?"

"Itu ide yang baik, jangan terlalu resmi."

* * *

><p>"Hei pindah!" Donghae berbisik, menyenggol tubuh di sampingnya.<p>

"Ah-h, aku tidak bisa! Tidak ada ruang di sini!" Eunhyuk berbisik kembali.

"Hei, angkat kakimu dari kakiku!" Heechul menjerit.

"M-maaf!" seru Ryeowook.

"O-ow!" ucap Hankyung karena dia terdorong ke Heechul.

"Aish, maaf Hannie!" jawab Kangin.

"Jauhkan kakimu dari wajahku!" Yesung menangis.

"Sung, tidak ada kaki yang berada di wajahmu." Siwon mengingatkannya.

"Ah, aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya setidaknya satu kali." Yesung menyeringai.

"Kau sangat aneh Hyung!" ucap Sungmin sambil meninju bahu Yesung dengan pelan.

"Ssst... Tenanglah dan berhenti bergerak! Mereka akan memperhatikan getaran semak ini!" Shindong berbisik tajam. "Leeteuk, tidakkah Kyu dan Bummie akan memperhatikan sekelompok orang yang berkumpul di luar toko?"

Member Super Junior berbalik untuk melihat kerumunan gadis-gadis yang berkumpul di belakang mereka untuk melihat idola mereka yang sedang bersembunyi di deretan semak-semak yang panjang.

"Nah," ucap Leeteuk, menghilangkan kekhawatiran, "Kyu dan Bummie akan berpikir fangirls berteriak pada mereka."

Meyakinkan, semua member menoleh sekali lagi untuk memandang melalui daun dan melalui jendela pada mereka berdua yang sedang membeli pakaian.

* * *

><p>Sekali lagi, Kibum mengambil jas dari rak dan mensejajarkannya ke tubuhnya.<p>

"Err...?" Dia bertanya.

"Terlalu kecil. Lupakan ketidakresmian. Mari kita coba yang hitam."

"Oke."

Mereka berjalan ke bagian jas hitam, bagian terbesar di toko. Kibum secara acak mengambil jas tapi sebelum dia mensejajarkan itu ke tubuhnya, Kyuhyun berbicara.

"Terlalu panjang."

Kibum meletakkannya kembali dan mengambil yang lain. Sekali lagi, bahkan sebelum dia mensejajarkannya, Kyuhyun menyela.

"Terlalu pendek."

"Oke, bagaimana dengan yang satu ini?"

"Terlalu besar."

"Yang ini?"

"Terlalu membosankan."

"Ini?"

"Terlalu terang."

* * *

><p>Semua member Super Junior mengamati Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang terus memilih setelan jas.<p>

"Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan?" Sungmin bertanya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Sepertinya dia hanya menjadi dirinya sendiri seperti biasa." Heechul menjawab datar. "Aku bosan."

"Jangan khawatir Rella, aku yakin akan terjadi hal yang sangat menarik." Hankyung meyakinkannya, kemudian dia tersenyum lebar pada Leeteuk.

"Yep!" ucap Leeteuk. "Semuanya akan menjadi sangat, sangat menarik."

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"<p>

"Terlalu gemerlapan."

"Ini?"

"Terlalu mengkilap."

"Yang ini?"

"Terlalu lucu."

"Dan ini?"

"Terlalu mencolok."

"Um, yang satu ini?"

"Terlalu longgar."

"Bagaimana dengan ini?"

"Terlalu licin."

"Ini?"

"Terlalu menakutkan."

"Ini...?"

"Terlalu jelek."

"Yang ini?"

"Terlalu hitam."

Sekarang, Kibum tahu Kyuhyun hanya bermain dengannya. Padahal Kyuhyun yang telah menyarankan warna hitam. Faktanya, Kyuhyun menolak semua jas bahkan sebelum melihatnya. Kibum mulai muak.

"Tuhanku… Kyuhyun. Apa yang kamu lakukan? Apa yang kamu ingin aku pakai?"

"Tidak ada." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

* * *

><p>"Oh, oh! Sekarang kita pergi!" seru Leeteuk.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun menarik kerah kemeja Kibum dan menatapnya dengan tajam.<p>

"Ap-" Kibum membeku.

"Kim Kibum." Kyuhyun berucap dengan jelas. "Aku mencintaimu."

Mata Kibum terbelalak saat bibir Kyuhyun bertaut dengan bibirnya.

* * *

><p>Hankyung dan Leeteuk tertawa dan sebagian member dari Super Junior saling memandang dengan alis terangkat.<p>

* * *

><p>Komentar Penulis: Ahaha... Haha... Hah... Yea. Topik 42 dari 100. Semoga kalian menyukainya!<p> 


End file.
